SEME LESSONS
by VeeVours
Summary: Hi and welcome to seme lessons I’m yours host Uchiha Sasuke and I’m tired of gong down the rode and seeing all the uke in control and I’m here to fix that Note: New chapter three and now sour fruit just for you
1. SEME LESSONS

**SEME LESSONS**

_I do not own Naru or ducky Sasuke_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SEME::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hello and welcome I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm tired of all the uke's telling their seme's what to do. So I'm here to change that. Now first things first, ALL UKE'S GET OUT NOW! Oh, and don't think I don't know 'cause I do. Like Okuru, get out of here. Don't make me get Soi in here so he can activate that little shock collar of ours. Sorry inside joke

"awww come on"

"GET OUT"

"Fine"

Ok, now let's get started  
**  
Rule one:**  
Always, and I mean always stay in control

Take in case the other day Naruto got it in his cute little blond head that he did not want to 'do it' well he had all ready got me hard and he better finish what he starts, so you know I stayed in control by tying his adorable soft hands to my bed bored and well lets say we 'did it' a lot.

Ok moving on

**Rule Two:**  
No, the uke can't be on top. No exceptions

Ok this is very important and I mean very very very very ver—

"Umm Uchiha we got the whole very important thing"

"Oh yes thanks Gaara"

Ok so as I was saying it's important because the whole point of the uke is to be the bottom.  
Like the other day Naru-chan tricked me by saying lets try some thing new. Now I like kinky, I do! I'm not going to lie to you. So I thought new...that sounds hot……..it was NOT he tried to be seme well lets say it did not turn out like he wanted and he ended up being punished bad now that was hot very very ver—

"you doing it again Uchiha"

"OH"

**Rule Three:**  
Tease your uke

This is the fun part I like it almost more than actually pounding in to my dobe, but yes make your uke want it and I mean want it. Oh and it can be worth it

**Rule Four:**  
Satisfy your uke

Come on guy's there getting it in the ass the least we could do is let them come first. Think of them just a little any way. May I just say I have always satisfied my little blond. Now he may complain at the number of times we have hot, wet smexy sex that none of you can have with him because he is mine.

**  
Rule Five:**  
STAY AWAY FROM MY UKE

He is mine not yours don't even look at him or let's just say you will find yourself blind. Naru-chan is mine so back off. Even you Gaara. Now if you want to threesome with us then maybe just you Gaara but that is on monitor and only if I the seme, you got it?

Knock Knock Knock

"SASUKE-Teme what are you doing down there? It's a basement……NO you are not doing those damn seme lessons aging. YOU TEME I'll kill you"

"OH shit"

"Teme YOU know this is an equal partnership and just cause I'm the bottom more than the top DOES NOT MAKE ME THE UKE!!!!!!!! Now let me in. YOU piece of SHIT"

"umm ok class is dismissed for today I have some personal business to take care o-"

"TEME GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN ASS UP HERE NOW"

"HEY DOBE I HAVE A HOT ASS THANK YOU! YOU EVEN SAID SO LAST NIGHT"

"oh really well when I'm done with you, YOU WONT HAVE AND ASS AND DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!!!!!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::!TEME!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sooooooooooooooooooooo……………how was it………_

_Oh and I was thinking of some more rules but I need more so if you come up with any at all please let me know you well get credit oh and this was edit by my 2 good friends that do not get along to well lol but I still love them lol Annonay and cat nicknames hope you liked it . doss any one read this anyway _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::!BYE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. UKE TAKE OVER

**SEME LESSONS UKE TAKE OVER**

I don't own Naru or bucky _Sasuke_

!;';';';';';';';';';';'S;';';';EM;';';';E ;';';';';';';';';';';'!

"Hi, and welcome to Seme lessons. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be hosting this little get-together."

A boy with blood stained red hair sitting in the back raised his hand slowly in a cool fashion.

"Yes Gaara, what is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt but where is Sasuke?"

Naru thought for a moment about how to answer this reasonable question. _'Well I can't tell them that I stuck chopsticks up his ass and stretched them as far as I could and then put my dick into him while trying to take the chopsticks out…I wonder if he finally gets that he is not the Seme…what was I doing?...oh ya! back to the question..' _  
_**That was a yummy night huh, Kit?**_ _'Yes it was…' _

"Well Gaara, lets just say he had a food accident. But I have the papers right here that he wrote." He said smiling brightly as he waved the papers in the air.

"Oh. Umm…ok."

"Now lets get started shall we?"

Looking at the paper he was waving, he read to himself silently.

**Rule Six:**

Don't get your uke mad at you

_'Damn straight, maybe he has learned.'_

If they get mad at you, you won't get it for a while... 

_'JACK ASS! Is sex all he thinks of?'_

**Yes it is, Kit**

_'Well I'm not saying this…Ok! I got something.'_

_**Rule Six:**_

Your should flatter your uke every day

You need to make them feel special. Tell them that you love them and that they are drop-dead GORGEOUS. 

**  
Rule Seven:**  
If you do get your uke pissed, sweet-talk them

If you do something really bad it might not work, which is very bad for your sex life. Very, very, very, very, very--!!

_'GOD this is just sad. It's all about sex again! And the man needs to find a new word…'_

_**Rule Seven:  
**_  
Ok, when your uke asks you to do something, you do it

See, don't do what that Teme says! He thinks he's the man. Well, he is not. If all of you want sex that badly then all you have to do is be good boys and trust me you will be rewarded.

Too busy in his rant, our cute little blonde did not see the sneaky raven-haired shinobi standing behind him until it was too late.

"Got you, Dobe!"

"Wha—"

A brown fishnet bag with the words 'Mine' sewed on the front was thrown over Naruto as he was swung over Sasuke's shoulders and carried away from the eager to learn semes and up the stairs out of the basement.

"I figured since you were sooooo horny last night for food utensils, that tonight we could see what kind of food we can shove up YOUR cute little ass."

"You can go ahead and try but I WILL stop you. I have hands too remember."

"Not if they're tied up, dobe."

And with that the raven slammed the wooden door and brought his -and only his- prize to the bedroom.

!;';';';';';';';';';';'D;';';';OB;';';';E;';';';';';';';';';';'! 

Upon entering the room there was an assortment of goodies such as whip cream, Devil cremes, and Popsicles scribblers spread around the bed in an order of placing that only a sadistic raven knew.

Dumping the blond prize he had won by sneaky means on the bed, he took out a kunai and shred the blonde's shirt off with one swipe. With one of the torn pieces he tied a bow, bounding the blonde's hands together.

"TEEEEMMMMMMMEEE I DID THE WHOLE CHOPSTICKS THING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON NOT CAUSE I WAS HORNY! NOW LET ME GO!"

Naruto pouted for the obvious reason that he did not want what was going to happen to happen.

"Awww and let all this sweet food go to waist? I think not. Anyway, this is my payback for what you did to me."

"First off, you hate sweets, second, you should not play with food, and third, LET ME GO—O-!"

They suddenly smashed their lips together like a speeding bullet coming in contact with its victim, and this built was aimed for Naru's domination. It got it's victim.

"Now, lets play with the Popsicle first."

Grabbing the first one he could reach, Sasuke pulled the white wrapping down to show a Popsicle in the shape of a crayon with red at the top, blue in the middle, and green at bottom. Taking it ever so slowly, he placed it on the fox-boy's Adams apple.

A small spike of intense cold shot through Naruto's whole body, making goose bumps a goose is the same as a duck and I hate ducks. ok I'm done. run down his slim frame.

"Sasu-uke that is to d-damn c-cold!" 

Leaving it there until there was enough for one lick, the raven removed the frozen treat ok so I love Popsicles. Got a problem? I can eat like 20 in a day. I'm a hyper child p and placed it on the top of his precious blondes chest. He slowly brought it down to the waistline of Naruto's pants and traced it around, leaving more of the strawberry liquid in its path. Satisfied with his mess -but to him masterpiece-, he watched the squirming, shivering blonde under him.

"Are you that cold, Naru-chan?" 

"Y-yes T-teme…"

"Do you need me to warm you up?"

"NO I-I n-need you to g-give me m-my clothes b-back."

"Sorry. No can do."

"W-why?"

"Do you really care?"

Sasuke made his way up to the skin-made cup that was Naruto's Adams apple and, sucking the sweet strawberry from it, made Naruto shiver and move his head up to give Sasuke better access. Bored with the cup, Sasuke started down the trail of sticky liquid. If Naruto was not hard earlier, he was now for Sasuke new what he was doing, and was good. Slowly down and more and more and more till he was finally at the waistband of Naruto's orange pants. Getting ready to pull them down there was a sound at the door. 

Knock Knock Knock

"Arrrrrrrrr! GO AWAY!" Sasuke spat.

Knock Knock Knock

"Just get it."

"Fine." 

Walking to the door of the bedroom, the raven swung it open irritably.

"THIS BETER BE DAMN IMPORTANT! GO—Sabaku what do you want?"

"Uchiha, you stated that I could join you if I was the Uke as well as Naru-chan."

Ok to say that Sasuke was surprised was an understatement but would he pass up the chance to fuck Gaara AND his Naru? Psh, no he would not.

"Welcome." he opened the door wider and let Gaara in. As soon as Gaara was in he slamed the door hard. 

?;';';';';';';';';';';'G A;';';'; A;';';' R;A ;';';';';';';';';';';'?

_Lol I know I'm evil and you know_

_I had some really hot stuff plan but I was to lazy to type it all _

_I think it was good, How a bout you did you think it was good and you never know I night finish the threesome thing I don't know. You know something thaw ever sins I tip the whol chopstick up the ass thing I find it really funny and cant get the seen out my head…I scare my self some times._

_ok one more thing thanx to_

**SasuNaruObsessed**_came up with Sasuke's rules in this chapter _

_but uke rules are all me and thanx for editing goes to the lovely and crazy Anonnay….errr I mean chii-chan ok well be_

_**from me: VEE**_

!;';';';';';';';';';';'E;';';';N;';';';D ;';';';';';';';';';';'!


	3. THE END

**SEME LESSONS THE END**

_I do not own Naru or Ducky (Sasuke)_

!:":":":":":":":":":":":":!THREE SOME!:":":":":":":":":":":":":!

"I Hate you FUCK hole"

Ok the blond was pissed one minute he was being tortured buy his lover…..no what not his lover his Hater with a popsicle and now the raven wanted to do a threesome

'I think not'

And to top it off he was still tied to the bed

'god fucking damn it I hate my life'

He never really understood why mothers always tell their daughter not to fall in love with the dark tall a hansom guy and now he knew why

'there all possessive perverts'

Turning to look at the red head that was supposed to the number three in this little game was standing at end of the room he sighed and said

"Gaara please go home this little dispute is between me and duck head over there"

Gaara felt hard at the sight of the blond all tied up and had the need to stay. It look like so much fun it was not fair that the Uchiha got the have the blond to himself. To answer Naruto's question no he would say even if he only got to watch.

"I was promised a fuck and I want a fuck so no I well not leave"

"God damn it if all you what is a fuck then go fuck Lee or Neji or I don't know even your god damn brother for all I care"

At that the red head was disgusted that was the grossest thing he had ever hard.

"ewww incest much"

"HEY don't knock it till you try it"

That was the first thing the raven had said in the hole conversation and what did he get in return for his words of wisdom.

"…"

"…"

Silence. Ever one in the room was silent. Looking back and forth the raven felt uncomfortable.

"What"

The blond could not help it any more he had to say something.

"You fucked you brother"

Gaara snorted and smirked.

"Correction Naruto SasUKE was fucked BY his brother that is one relationship Sasuke was NOT seme"

Ok that was it, Sasuke stopped listening to Gaara ramble the only thing going there the raven's mind was that Gaara had to leave, no way in hell was he dealing with this now of coarse the red was correct in the statement but that was some thing he would like to forget right now Sasuke did not like to play uke for the reason that with Itachi he was ALWAYS the God Damn uke, and frankly he liked being seme when he was with his special little blond dominating him like no tomorrow he was in haven. All the images of all the stuff he could do to his sweet where coming to is mind

'man I'm hard I need to fuck my love now'

"So that it, isn't it? I got it. I figured it out! Your parent had you so your brother could fuck you! That's why they named you SasUKE. And that is WHY YOU LOOK LIKE A CHICK!"

Now red head had all the raven attention plus more Sasuke was pissed.

'Fuck where the hell did he get that crappy info…mental note Gaara gets a death note'

"Gaara GET OUT NOW"

"What about the fuck you promise me"

The red was determined to get some before he would leave.

"umm Sasuke did your brother really have sex with when you were like….."

The poor little slow blond was trying to think of a number.

"??14??"

"no Orochimaru did!" Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth

'oh shit'

Once again too much info was released and it was silent once again. After a little time passed something in the blonds mind clicked.

"sooooo you where younger"

"shut up ,who is tied to the bed"

"who tied me to the bed teme?"

_?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?from Me?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?_

_Ok hay after this port is all new and the end for  
I got complaints and so I changed it  
Oh and read another note at end  
(Warning sour fruit)_

_From me: VEE_

_?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?sour fruit?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?_

With the two bickering Gaara felt left out and had the need for attention and damn straight he was going to get it, he would not be ignored.

"Would you to shut up so we can fuck all ready"

'Bad move' was the first and final thought that he had as both lovers looked at him as if they would rip off his balls and give them to Sakura, then she would not only look like a guy but be one then maybe she could get some action. Lord knows she needed to be screwed.

"How…well Gaara we will fuck but according to those goddamn Sasuke rules a Uke should be patient till the seme wants to do it"

Naruto said in a I win tone. Turning to his raven looking him in the eyes and putting on the cutest of pouts that not even Itachi himself could resist so obviously the weaker of the two power driven psycho paths was could and could not brake the blue orbs of pure cuteness.

"And Sasu its not fair if GarGar can brake the rules and I can't"

…the Uchiha could not think, so instead he waked strait up to Gaara picked him up with strength no one knew he had (But wanting to screw a little blond can do that to you) opened the orange door that separated the world from them and simply dropped the red head on the floor and shut and locked the door. Then using and water style jistsu (ya that is wrong oh well lol) on all the creases of the door so that sand would if it wanted to come in it could not. It would simply turn to mud.

'Man I'm smart! Now time to fuck EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK YAAAAAAAAY I want this very very very very very very ver-'

The kid getting annoyed by his lover just standing there and not paying attention to him

"hay smarty get your ass over here and do me. I would love to see if that popsicle can fit don't you."

?:":":":":":":":":":":":":Naru view:":":":":":":":":":":":":?

Shit wrong move wrong move wrong move why you may ask because of that god damn shark and don't mean the normal ones no the only time he uses the one is when I do something that is going to smack my ass hard on his own doing just great this is what you get for not thinking before saying shit.

I see him come close to me I want to get a way but I can't because I'm still tied to the GODDAMN head board. There is no escaping. Man, my poor ass. It shows in this wake that he is going to make is slow and how much he is going to beg………….dame it is hot.

"but sweet Naru this popsicle has almost all melted I think we need a new one"

He states in that oh so I-own-you-no-mater-what-you-say voice. I can't help but let out a whimper of want/need/submission. Lying over the bed right at where my pants lie, where he was before Gaara had come. Tilting his head to the side, opening his oh so lushes moth that no one should ever be worthy of using but him. Oh god, he can use that sucking mouth for more then his unneeded insults and rants of killing his brother. He bits my pants grazing my skin in the process of consuming the cloth. Slowly making his way down to my feet taking with him my favorite pair of orange jeans that I had bleached then died orange.

Hey it's hard to find a good pair of orange jeans and Sasuke would not special order any for me so a blonds got to do what a blonds got to do.

When reaching my feet he throws off my pants completely and just looks at me. I hate it when he does this but apparently he loves it for he does it every time.

"You're beautiful, you know that right"

I smile. He can be the sappiest thing in the world some times and others...

"Naruto you know with you all tied and helpless you just scream, 'fuck me'"

"…thanks?"

Oooook well this would be one of the other times…well at less he is honest. Getting bored at just looking at me he climbs on bed crawling to where I was perfectly centered in beneath him. Coming to rest right on top of my boxers that separated him from what I all ready know he wants, and he already knows he has.

He throws his clothes off not giving me any pleasure of seeing him strip but that throat was groan as he removed his and my own boxers to where we where both as necked as the day we where born. You know I may not be my first but every time I see him like this it still amazes me on how he is just…there really is no way to say the work of art that is Sasuke. His mind may be fucked up but damn his body is not in any way.

He took out a scribbler unwrapping it very slowly making the already seductive ritual even more seductive if possible. He lowers his hand that held the three flavored Popsicle. Slowly tracing the base of my crack when reaching his gold he thrusted the cold intruder in I let out cry of sheer protest as I should be for this is not our first but man you shove ice up your ass and see how it feels…not going to are you? I thought so.

"S-sssaasuke take it out ii-tt issss cccoldd!"

I yell. Like it makes a difference. I know it does not and he knows it does not so why try. To answer my questing he turned it clockwise and pushed it in more to show who we were in the relationship: him the dominant one and me the………….bottom………..

"Oh my sweet do you wish me to be in you then"

"pl-le-a-s-e"

Stroking my hair, he removes the Popsicle from one hole and puts it in another…my mouth. Gently raising my legs over his shoulders and pushing in with no warning or nothing.

"AAAAAHHHH"

I let out trying not to choke on what was so nicely put in my mouth. In closing my mouth from the scream that only one has ever heard I broke the Popsicle in half. Spiting it out so that the wood did not got down my throat. He pad no mind not right now no he was to busy thrusting in and out of me lick a jackhammer in pavement but hay I'm not complaining; I love it, I love so much I want nothing more. All I can is try to deny it but I do it is a part of my life that with out, I would just die.

In the thought the beautiful notion make me came all over Sasuke's chest it really is so sad that it messed up that chest of his. Shortly after I came, he came in me and only me.

"nnne-ver leave mee"

I panted in pleasure some thing only he could hear.

"Why would I"

?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?Gaara?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?

Out sit the door looking over his Seme lesson note book in the corner of the living room

'damn you Naruto there is no such thing in here'

?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?the end of it all?:":":":":":":":":":":":":?

_Ok hey how did all of you like that? Well I'm done with this now I'm on some thing new_

_Here is the preview:_

They said never go in the bayou and what do I do? I go in, and find myself the mate of the beast that lives there well he is not really a beast I don't blame him for his problems I just don't want to get fucked by him. But then again there is just some thing about him….maybe I do want sex. Or maybe it is love I want

the name is:  
Don't go in the bayou

_from me: VEE_

3:":":":":":":":":":":":":3from the editor 3:":":":":":":":":":":":":3

Hi everyone!  
Yeah I know I've never made a comment on any of these things.  
Well my pin name apparently is Kit/Kitty/Cat whatever you want to call me.  
I only edit cause my stories aren't fan fics.  
Hey, maybe someday you'll see my stories in a bookstore.  
Well anywho I hope you enjoyed it!

3:":":":":":":":":":":":":3end3:":":":":":":":":":":":":3


End file.
